Treasures
Armor Dragon-helm earendil´s shield Gimli's Helm Helm of Her Secrecy Turtle-Helm Writings Adûnai Anthologies Ainulindalë Akallabêth Alagos Aldúdenie Ambarkanta Anañolmë Annals of Aman Annals of Westernesse The Apotheosis of Telimektar Atanatarion Atandil and the Kraken Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth Bêth Nimîrada Black Book of gorthad Book of Andraax Book of Elor Book of Eol Book of Icelore Book of Kings Book of Malkôra Book of Mazarbul Book of Yesh Catalog of Adrahil Children of the Valar Collected works of Pengoloð The Converse of Manwë and Eru Dagor Dagorath Dorgannas Iaur The Drowning of Anadûnê Dunland Tablet Eärendillinwë Edelesboc Fastitocalon Gurth Isildurion i Equessi Rumilo Geography of Atalantë Grey Annals Hammed's Guide to the use of the Fist Hwesta balanwe Indis i·Ciryamo Kat Polozaj King´s letter The King of Lhûn Kloan Dzarbek Kuduk Lore Lament of Daeron Laws and Customs among the Eldar The Lay of the Fall of Gondolin The Lay of Eärendil Lay of Leithian The Lhammas Lindëfirion Linde Narsilion The Lost Tales Maeth Edlothiad Map to Mithril Morthonicu Narn i Chîn Húrin Ondonóre Nómesseron Minaþurie Ósanwe-kenta Parma Culuina Parma Hyarmenorion Parma-ne-Taith Parma Úlairion Pelradir Permellon Pergwath Rimedam The Princess of Harondor Quendi and Eldar Quenta Quenta Noldorinwa Quenta Silmarillion Quentalë Ardanornion Red Book of Westmarch Scroll of Isildur Scrolls of the Two Tribes The Second Prophecy of Mandos Speakings of the fire Tale of Adanel Tale of Maglor Tarat Balazain Thain´s Book The Magic of Mael's Thror's Map Travels of a Stranger in southern Endor Turambar and the Foalókë The Two Noble Kinsmen of Pelargir Vagabond´s Guide Valaquenta Vinyar Silmarillion Yellowskin potions Ent-Draughts Miruvor Naurnen Orc-Draughts Orc-Liquor Potion of Prowess spirit essence clothes Boots of Yark Balka Dúrin´s Belt Elven Cloak Faramir's Cloak Girdle of Radagast Glove of Radagast Many-coloured Robes Morgûl-Cloak Pallando's Hood Shadow-Cloak Rings Binding-Ring Dwarven Ring of Barin's Tribe Dwarven Ring of Bavor's Tribe Dwarven Ring of Druin's Tribe Dwarven Ring of Durin's Tribe Dwarven Ring of Dwalin's Tribe Dwarven Ring of Thelor's Tribe elven ring of wrath Dwarven Ring of Thrar's Tribe Magic Ring of Courage Magic Ring of Delusion Magic Ring of Enigma Magic Ring of Fury Magic Ring of Guile Magic Ring of Lies Magic Ring of Lore Magic Ring of Nature Magic Ring of Savagery Magic Ring of Shadows Magic Ring of Stealth Magic Ring of Weals Magic Ring of Words Narya Nenya The One Ring The Oracle's Ring Paltry Ring Ring of Barahir Ring of Fire Ring of Fury Ring of Ire Ring of Rancor Ring of Retribution ring of sanctuary ring of spirit warding ring of the citadel Ring of the Meldain ring of weapon warding Saruman's Ring Vilya The Wardling Ring Smith's ring Weapons Aeglin Aeglos Andúril Anglachel Angrist Anguirel Aragorn's Bow Aranrúth Axe of Erebor Balrog's sword Barazantathul Black Axe Belthronding Black Arrow Black Mace Bow of Dragon-horn bow of galadriel Broedswac Celeg Aithorn Cú Beleg Dagmor Dailir Dirk of Nargil Durin's Axe Durin´s pick Dramborleg Éomer's Spear Éowyn's Shield Éowyn's Sword Faramir's Bow The Fiery Blade Gardeleg´s sword Gimli's Battle Axe Glaive of Gaurin Glamdring Gorbag's Sword Grond Gwemegil Gurthang Gúthwine Hadhafang Harca´s sword helm´s hammer Herugrim Kalazâl Knife of the North Kunya Legolas' Sword Long-knives of Legolas Luingurth Lurtz's Sword Maces of the Wind Morgul Axe Morgul-Knife Narsil Ogbar´s spear Ondomacil orc biter Orcring Orcrist Orcruin Orodrist Oropher's Axe The Pale Sword Red Arrow Seven Hammers Six Blades of Irgaak spiderbane spider slicer Sting sword of isildur sword of stewards sword of the accurser Sword of Saithnar sword of the valar Thrakurghash trollslayer troll´s bane troll´s curse Túrin´s Club Uglúk's Sword Usriev of treachery Jewelry Arkenstone band of fortification Brooch of Galadriel Crown of Clouds Crown of elanor Dragon's Eye Dúrin´s crown dwarven band of might Dwarven Light-stone Eagle gem Elendilmir Elessar Emerald of the Mariner Emerald of Doriath Emerald of Unlight the Evenstar Herufea Ironcrown Jewel of Beleriand lady arwen´s amulet Miffli's Ring Nauglamir Nazguaga Necklace of Girion Nimphelos spirit calling pendant spirit warding pendant Star of the Dúnedain Star-Glass tiara of caras galadhon Star of Obed tiara of earendil tiara of nenya tiara of the galadhrim Tiara of Tûl Isra Torque of Hues torc of maladan Ulûkai Wômaw Moon Zaugthrakash other Arwen´s token Brollist Chess Dice Durond´s staff Cup of Rohan Dwarven Chess Earth of Galadriel's Orchard Elf-Stone Elven Rope Galadriel's key Gandalf's Staff Golden Wheel of Anor Helm's horn Horn of Anor Horn of Boromir Horn of the Mark Ithil Stone Magical Harp Maglor's Harp Mirror of Galadriel Noldo Lantern oud Palantir of Amon-Sul Palantir of Annuminas Palantir of Elostirion Palantir of Minas Tirith Palantir of Orthanc Palantir of Osgiliath Phial of Galadriel Rin-Ka Sapling of the White Tree Saruman's key Saruman's Staff sceptre of rohan Shiki springstone Stave of Pallando Stones of Ankatare sunstar Suranku thengol stone Three Golden Hairs Thrór´s Chalice Túor´s Harp Ulûkai Category:Artifacts